¿Amor o Amistad?
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Bella y Lizzie son dos amigas que se van a vivir a la casa de el jefe de policías Swan, en el instituto conocen a los Cullen y los Halle, amor, amistad, y diversión, todo puede pasar.
1. Forks

Capitulo 1: Forks

Faltaban solo minutos para llegar a Forks, después de haber convencido a mi madre y conseguir el dinero para el viaje, ya que nos hospedábamos en la casa del padre de mi amiga.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, solo nos quedaban dos años de instituto. Al llegar lo primero que vi fue verde, verde y más verde.

—¿Bella, tan lejos es? — Le pregunte a mi amiga mientras nos diríamos a la casa de su padre en la desgastada cheby roja que le habian regalado en su último cumpleaños.

—Lizzie, estamos muy cerca — respondió; observe el asiento de atrás que estaba lleno de maletas, la mayoría de ellas, llena de libros.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Charlie nos recibió muy sonriente contento de tener a su hija nuevamente en su casa, luego de presentarme, porque él solo había escuchado de mi, según sus palabras, pero nunca me había visto, subimos a la habitación que había sido de Bella durante las vacaciones que pasaba con su padre, actualmente en ella dos camas, una pequeña mesita de luz entre las dos, un placar bastante grande para la cantidad de ropa que llevábamos y un librero.

Esa noche Charlie había tratado de cocinar, y digo tratado porque la comida no fue algo muy… comestible, al parecer íbamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo con Bella para cocinar si no queríamos morir de intoxicación. Durante la comida Charlie nos dijo que ya nos había inscripto en el instituto, y que mañana comenzábamos las clases, cuando terminamos la cena y luego de lavar los platos, las dos nos fuimos a acostarnos.

En el instituto todas las miradas estaban sobre las chicas nuevas, no notaban que nos ponían incomodas, y los chismes ya estaban presentes en la hora del almuerzo, al parecer yo era una prima lejana de Bella, pero mis padres habian muerto, por esa razón el bondadoso jefe Swan me hospedaba en su casa.

—Hola — nos saludo una chica de cabello corto, negro que estaba dirigido en todas las direcciones, con ojos verdes, y aspecto de duende — Soy Alice Cullen, y ellos Rosalie y Jasper Halle, y, Emmet y Edward Cullen.

Nos presento, los hermanos Hale, eran rubios con ojos celestes, la chica, parecía toda una modelo. Los Cullen eran muy distintos entre sí, uno de ellos musculoso, con cabellos corto rizado negro por lo que recuerdo era Emmet, y su hermano Edward tenia los mismo ojos verdes que sus hermanos pero tenía un aspecto más desgarbado y cabello cobrizo bastante desordenado.

—Hola— saludamos Bella y yo a la vez lo que causo que Emmet comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

—Soy Lizzie Bingley — me presente

—Y yo Bella Swan — dijo mi amiga con vos tímida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste y por favor comenten y diganme que les parecio.

Besos y Suerte

May


	2. Amigos

**Capitulo 2: Amigos**

Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos de los Cullen y los Halle. Eran todos muy distintos entre sí pero eso hacía que podamos hablar con distintos tipos de opinión.

Alice era muy hiperactiva y adicta a las compras.

Jasper, el novio de Alice era muy tranquila, bastante opuesto a su novia.

Rosalie, era una chica bastante comprensiva, le gusta la moda, y cuando la conoces es amigable.

Emmet, el novio de Rosalie, es muy divertido, pero había veces en la que sus comentarios te daban ganas de que la tierra se abriera y te tragara o desaparecer misteriosamente, pero igualmente lo sentía como mi hermano mayor.

Edward con él era con el que mejor me llevaba, era muy introvertido, pero cuando hablaba me hacía sentir bien.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entramos en el instituto, pero Bella se mostraba tímida cuando estaba cerca de Edward, y él la ignoraba.

— ¿Lizzie, te gustaría venir hoy a mi casa, después de la escuela? — me pregunto Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al aula de matemáticas.

—Si —respondí — ¿puede ir a Bella también?

—Bueno —acepto, lo observe y el desvió la mirada como si no quisiera seguir hablando de Bella, ¿pero qué problema habría con ella?

— ¡Lizzie! — me llamo un chico alto de cabello corto oscuro, ojos negros y piel rojiza, Jacob.

Observe el salón, la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, menos el que estaba al lado de Bella, al lado de Black, y otros dos que estaban uno al lado del otro, Alice entro detrás de nosotros.

Me dirigí para ubicarme al lado de Bella, pero una mano tomo la mía y me llevo a uno de los dos asientos que están juntos, me gire para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward.

La clase transcurrió bastante incómoda, podía sentir la mirada de Jacob y varias Chicas.

— ¡Bella! — Llame a mi amiga cuando salimos de la clase, ella se giro y me observo — Edward nos invito a la casa, ¿Vienes?

—Emm… si, supongo — dijo Bella dudosa.

—Solo la invita a Lizzie — respondió una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, me gire y observe a Edward reprobatoriamente.

—Bueno — dijo Bella — ve si quieres, yo me ocupare de la cena de Charlie.

—Bella, me gustaría que vengas — dijo Alice.

—No es necesario, tu hermano no quiere que valla — menciono

—Pero yo sí y Emmet también — aclaro Alice.

—Está bien, iré — finalmente se rindió Bella.

— ¿Cómo hacemos con los autos? — Pregunto Alice — yo traje mi Porche, les pregunte a Rose y Jasper si querían venir y dijeron que hoy no podían.

—Emmet, vos y Bella van el porche mientras que Lizzie y yo vamos en el volvo — aclaro Edward.

— ¿Por qué no vas con Bella? —Pregunte — yo voy con Alice y Emmet.

—No — exclamo Edward — vienes conmigo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció.**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	3. ¡No es lo que parece!

**Capitulo 3: ¡No es lo que parece!**

El viaje hacia la casa de los Cullen, fue… incomodo, todo el tiempo estuve viendo por la ventanilla el paisaje, podía sentir las miradas de Edward, al llegar Alice, Bella y Emmet ya estaban allí junto a dos personas mas

—Lizzie, ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme — nos presento — ella es Lizzie, una amiga.

Esme era una mujer de cabello corto color caramelo, cara en forma de corazón y ojos verdes.

Carlisle era un hombre, alto, rubio con ojos celestes

— ¿Lizzie, puedes venir? — pregunto Edward después de unos minutos, yo lo observe, asentí y lo seguí subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Dejen la puerta abierta! — exclamo Emmet cuando ya estábamos en la parte superior de la escalera, Edward lo observo amenazadoramente.

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo, hasta que él se detuvo y entramos en una habitación.

— ¿Por qué tratas así a Bella? — le pregunte cuando note que no decía nada.

—Ella me gusta — respondió, bien, era una respuesta que no esperaba.

— ¡Con más razón!, ¿Por qué la tratas así? —pregunte confundida.

—Es la primera vez que siento esto y… no sé cómo actuar —respondió bajando la vista, ¿Qué podía decirle?, si yo llegara a enamorarme tampoco sabría cómo actuar.

—Deberías ser vos mismo — aclare.

—Pero no creo que sea suficiente — menciono.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, me acerque al equipo de música y toque un botón, la habitación se lleno de una fuerte melodía, me sobresalte, di varios pasos hacia atrás y choque con algo lo que produjo un fuerte ruido, cuando eso cayo Edward bajo el volumen mientras yo trataba de ordenar todos los CDs de música que cayeron

— ¡Váyanse a un cuarto! — exclamo Emmet desde abajo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le pregunto al chico de cabello cobrizo mientras me ayudaba a organizar el desastre que arme.

—Lo mejor es que bajemos — mencione, el asintió y nos dirigimos a la escalera.

Cuando bajamos nos sentamos en el sillón, Alice nos dijo que Carlisle había tenido que ir al hospital y Esme estaba arreglando el jardín.

Luego de varios minutos de ver una película bastante aburrida me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, escuche pasos que me seguían, me gire y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

—No le diré nada a Bella si quieres — le dije a Edward — y dime en cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte — El me sonrió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

—Gracias — murmuro cerca de mi oído, escuchamos el ruido de una puerta al abrirse.

— ¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS! —Gritaba Emmet — ¡HAN PERBERTIDO MIS OJOS!

Yo solo pude hundir mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward para tratar de que mi sonrojo no se note, el no me soltó, por el contrario me acerco mas a él.

—Creo que debería irme — susurre, el me soltó y nos giramos hacia la puerta. Allí estaban Alice y Bella, ambas nos observaban sorprendidas, ¿qué decir? Cualquier persona que nos viera, más los comentarios de Emmet pensarían otra cosa, pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo haré para que Bella y Edward estén juntos?

**...**

Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.

Otras historias que escribo:

**Otra razón para vivir**

Edward no volvió en Luna Nueva, varios años después volvieron a Fork, pero lo que él no esperaba era encontrarse con una niña de 4 años a la que cuidara junto con su familia, pero no todo es tan fácil con esos hermosos ojos chocolate cerca.

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que Edward la dejo en Luna Nueva, ella ahora es la profesora de literatura del instituto, pero los problemas llegaran cuando se encuentre con ese par de ojos color topacio.

**Nuevo encuentro**

Un grupo de amigas se separo después del instituto, 10 años después se reencuentran, pero no todo es como antes.

Besos y Suerte

May


	4. La charla

Capitulo 4: La charla.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Edward me dijo de sus sentimientos, pero mis intentos de acercarlos fueron en vano. Edward si antes la trataba mal, actualmente la ignoraba, Emmet, por el contrario hacia comentarios en todo momento.

— ¡Lizzie! — Me llamo Jacob en el estacionamiento acercándose a donde me encontraba, observe alrededor para ver si había alguno de mis amigos — ¿te gustaría salir con migo el sábado? —consulto

—No creo que pueda — respondí

— ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Cullen? —pregunto escupiendo el apellido de mi amigo.

—Si — respondió una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí

Me gire y observe a Edward confundida, primero, ¿Cómo hacia para aparecer así? Y segundo, ¡¿Cómo iba a decir que era mi novio si le gustaba mi amiga?, el coloco un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Jacob se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando se alejo lo suficiente como para que no nos escuche, me gire para quedar frente a mi amigo.

— ¿Edward, como vas a decirle que somos novios si a vos te gusta otra persona? —consulte con vos baja para que solo él me escuche.

—Vos me ayudas a mí y yo te ayudo, note que el esta… interesado en voz y tratas de evitarlo —menciono.

—Esperemos que Bella no se entere de tu ayuda — aclare.

—No creo que lo divulgue — dijo

El resto de las clases transcurrió entre murmullos cada vez que pasaba. Estaba lloviznando cuando fui al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Bella.

— ¿Vienes? — me pregunto Edward evitando a mi amiga, yo asentí, tome el brazo de Bella, y las dos subimos al volvo. Edward hizo que me siente en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Emmet y Bella iban atrás, por el contrario Alice, Rosalie y Jasper habian ido de compras por pedido de la menor de los Cullen.

—Edward, no me dijiste que tenias novia — dijo Emmet haciéndose el ofendido, intercambiamos una mirada con el chico de cabello cobrizo sentado a mi lado —Lizzie, pensé que eras mi amiga, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con mi reprimido hermano?

Solo pude observar a Bella, ella estaba mirando a través de la ventana, esto no fue buena idea, su rostro parecía dolido, pero hacia como si no estuviera escuchando la conversación.

—No le dijimos a nadie, empezamos a salir hace muy poco — dijo Edward.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, al entrar, Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa.

—Ma, ¿sabías que Edward sale con Lizzie? — le pregunto Emmet a su madre, ella nos observo sorprendida.

Luego de pedirnos que sentemos y nosotros nos miramos confundidos mientras hacíamos lo que nos dijo.

—Es hora de que tengamos la charla —dijo Esme, intercambiamos una incómoda mirada con Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado, mientras que Bella estaba sentada en uno individual, ella tenía el rostro de un brillante tono escarlata.

Luego de esa incomoda charla, los comentarios de Emmet no se hicieron esperar.

—Ma, llegaste tarde para esta charla — aclaro el mayor de los hermanos Cullen.

Esme nos observo tanto Edward como a mí, pude sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, ¿Por qué en este momento la tierra no me tragara?

— ¿Si? — pregunto Esme divertida.

Coloque la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, el me rodeo con sus brazos, ¡Quería desaparecer!, una cosa es Emmet, ¿pero Esme?, era demasiado, aparte no estábamos juntos.

—Tengo que irme — dije levantándome evitando la pregunta de Esme.

—Te llevo — aclaro Edward, parecía tan incomodo como yo.

— ¿Vamos? — le pregunte a Bella, ella se levanto y nos siguió.

Cuando ya estábamos en el volvo, se abrió una de las puertas de atrás y entro Emmet, Edward, Bella, y yo lo observamos sorprendidos.

— ¿Que? — consulto Emmet

Edward negó con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Swan.

—Perdón, por lo que paso —se disculpo Edward, el también parecía bastante incomodo con la charla.

—No te preocupes, mi madre hubiera hecho todo mucho mas incomodo — dije con una mueca — este es un momento en el que agradezco el que no vivamos juntas.

El rió entre dientes. Al llegar a la casa, Bella abrió la puerta, pero una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos café salió, ¿Qué hacia acá mi madre?

Edward bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta.

— ¡Lizzie! — dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

— Mamá, ¿Qué haces acá? — interrogue sorprendida.

— Vine a ver como esta mi hija — contesto, ella observo a Edward y Emmet.

—Edward, deberías saludar a tu suegra — dijo Emmet con voz indignada empujando a Edward, mi madre me observo con una ceja levantada.

— Hola, soy Edward Cullen — se presento mi amigo, mi madre lo observo con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto Edward, soy Sue Cleawater, la madre de tu… — dijo mi madre haciendo una seña para que siguiera la oración, pero Emmet se adelanto.

— Novia — aclaro el mayor de los hermanos Cullen — soy Emmet Cullen, su hermano — dijo señalando a Edward.

— Deberíamos hablar — dijo mi madre

Yo hice una mueca mientras se escuchaba la gran risotada de Emmet.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Sue observándome confundida.

—Acaban de tener la charla y cualquier y cualquier cosa que signifique escuchar a alguien los pone nervioso — contesto Emmet tratando de poder hablar.

Mi madre rió junto con Emmet, ellos dos juntos serian algo muy... incomodo.

—Ah, ahora entiendo porque tan incómoda — menciono.

— ¿Te quedaras acá? — pregunte.

—Sí, y tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar — contesto, y mi madre junto con Emmet comenzaron a reír nuevamente, mientras intercambiábamos una mirada incomoda con Edward.

_**Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.**_

_**Besos y Suerte**_

_**May**_


	5. Salida

**Capítulo 5:**** Salida**

-¿Entonces Edward es tu novio?-pregunto mi madre.

¿Debía decirle que si o que no?, pero no podía explicarle nada ya que Bella estaba preparando la comida de Charlie.

-Si –susurre, la observe un poco confundida-¿Qué haces acá?- Ella pareció un poco nerviosa al responder.

-Charlie me dijo que…podía pasar unos días acá ya que no me llamas, y apenas llego me entero de que tienes novio.

Le sonreí, cambiando de tema, cuando estaba por hablar nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Hola-dijo Bella al atender-ya te paso-mi amiga se acercó a mí- es Edward.

-Parece que no puede estar ni una hora sin hablarte –menciono mi madre.

Observe la mueca de Bella y tome el teléfono, ojala que sea importante.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

-Lizzie ¿quieres salir hoy a la noche?-consulto.

-Acaba de llegar Sue, no sé si le gustaría que salga-respondí a modo de escusa, no me gustaban mucho ese tipo de salidas, mi madre asintió como diciéndome que no me preocupe por ella.

-Por favor, Alice planeo todo hace unos minutos y de esa forma podemos decir que debes volver temprano-pidió.

-¿Puede ir Bella?-pregunte

-Como quieras-respondió- voy para allá, mi hermana quiere que se preparen juntas.

-Bueno, te espero, chau-dije antes de corta.

-¿Vas a salir con él?- Pregunto mi madre.

-Sí, pero también van su hermana que fue la que planeo la salida, con su novio, la hermana de este que es la pareja de Emmett y Bella- respondí. Mi madre me sonrió y me dirigí a tratar de convencer a Bella de que venga conmigo.

-Por favor-le pedí luego de su negativa.

-¿Quiénes irán?-consulto -Alice, Jasper, Rosallie, Emmett y Edward-conteste.

-No, quedare muy mal si voy-aclaro.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense el resto?, no te pareces a la Bella que conocí-mencione

-Es solo que…-trato de decir, _di que te gusta Edward, di que te gusta Edward_-Nada.

Ella siguió preparando la comida para su padre, se escuchó la bocina de un auto.

-Por favor-le pedí a Bella-no estarás sola.

-Está bien-dijo.

-Lizzie, Bella, ya estamos listas- dijo la única de las hijas Cullen, la observe.

Alice, tenía puesto un bonito vestido de coctel blanco, mientras que Rosallie llevaba uno de un bonito color violeta, cuando subimos a su habitación nos sentaron, tanto a Bella y a mí, y comenzaron a maquillarnos y peinarnos, cuando terminaron nos pasaron a cada una un vestido y un par de zapatos "rápido, ya es tarde" nos había dicho Rose.

Luego de terminar de vestirnos rápidamente nos miramos con Bella en el espejo, ella tenía el cabello suelto, maquillaje muy suave, y un bonito vestido azul con zapatos de mismo color, pero al observar mi reflejo no sabía si gritar o matar a Alice; mi cabello lo habían sujetado pero varios mechones se habían soltado naturalmente, el maquillaje era suave, pero habían destacado mis ojos y sobre los labios habían puesto un brillo de un suave tono rojizo, mientras que el vestido era rojo con un poco de brillo y los zapatos bastante altos para mi gusto y del mismo color.

-Bella estas muy linda, y Lizzie preciosa-dijo Rose.

-Edward se sorprenderá, cuando salgamos del pub nosotros nos iremos a la casa de Rose y mis padres salieron así que tienen la casa para ustedes solos-dijo Alice

-No creo que la necesitemos-aclare, seguramente mis mejillas debían tener el mismo color del vestido.

-Mi hermano luego de verte así es lo más probable-aseguro.

Observe a Bella, ella parecía bastante incómoda. Mis amigas bajaron mientras yo me miraba por última vez en el espejo, tendría que ser al revés, ella debería ser la llamativa, no yo.

Al bajar las escaleras observe a Edward, el tenía sus ojos fijos en una tímida Bella, Emmett se acercó a su hermano y le dijo algo, lo que hizo que mi "novio" levantara la vista, se acercó a mí y me ofreció su brazo, luego de arreglar que Alice, Bella y Jasper iban en el porche, Rose y Emmett en el BMW, mientras que Edward y yo en el volvo; nos dirigimos al lugar al que Alice había insistido tanto.

-Edward-le dijo luego de varios minutos de que no me hablaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con voz fría, poco común de el hacia mí.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- consulte un poco molesta.

-Todavía no lo sé- respondió mirándome a los ojos con una voz más suave.

-¿Sabes de los planes de Alice?-le pregunte

-Si-respondió con un suspiro-lo planearon con Emmett.

Luego de esas palabras el viaje transcurrió en un molesto silencio. Al llegar, el abrió la puerta del auto y e ofreció su mano para salir del volvo.

-Lizz-me llamo el aun teniendo mi mano, lo observe curiosa –Estas hermosa-una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios.

Al entrar en el Pub estaba lleno de gente.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- consulto Edward.

-No sé bailar-respondí.

-Yo te guio- aclaro.

Tiro de mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, mis torpes pasos no eran nada comparado con los suyos. Comencé a sentir que me empezaba a faltar aire, el respirar se me volvía difícil.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Edward con un tono preocupado.

-No-respondí- voy afuera a tomar un poco de aire,-Edward comenzó a seguirme -¿no vas a bailar con Bella?

-No voy a dejarte sola, igual ella está con Alice-aclaro.

Al salir hacia más frio que antes, Edward fue hacia el volvo para tomar un abrigo.

-Lizzie-dijo una voz conocida.

Me giré para observar a Jacob, él estaba junto a dos amigos, Quil y Embri.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunto Quil.

-No-respondí Jacob se acercó a mí.

-Lo serás, te lo aseguro –susurro en mi oído antes de besarme.

Trate de alejarlo de mí, pero sus brazos sujetaban fuertemente mi cintura. Cuando se alejó recibió un golpe lo que produjo que me suelte, me fije quien había sido, observe los ojos de Edward, el parecía bastante molesto, en ese momento aparecieron Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosallie y Bella. Jacob se acercó para devolver el golpe de Edward, mi "novio" automáticamente me coloco detrás de él. Emmett y Jasper detuvieron a Jacob pero en ese momento, Quil y Embri se interpusieron para ayudar a su amigo, se escuchó el ruido de la bocina de un patrullero, me parece que vamos a hacerle una visita a Charlie.

Perdón por la tardanza, tratare de publicar más seguido, por favor comenten y FELIZ AÑO!

Besos y Suerte

May


	6. Compromiso

**Capítulo 6: Compromiso**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-consulto Charlie

-Solo bese a Lizzie- Respondió Jacob.

-¿Y por qué razón se estaban peleando? –pregunto el jefe Swan

-Porque es mi novia-aclaro Edward.

-¿Y eso lo sabías Jacob?- Interrogo Charlie.

-Sí, pero ella no está enamorada de él –Menciono el joven Black

La mirada de Charlie como la de Sue, mis amigos y los padres de estos se fijaron en mí.

-¿Es eso verdad?-pregunto Sue

¿Qué debía decirle? Si decía que si estaba enamorada de él era mentira, pero si le decía que no el plan estaría arruinado.

-No- respondí, observe a Edward, a él lo quería pero no de esa forma- yo…si estoy enamorada de él.

-Jacob, entonces el besarla no estuvo bien-menciono Charlie ¿le hablaba tan tranquilo?, él se encogió de hombros.

Edward me observo y me sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa, esperen ¿porque en ese momento sentía arder mis mejillas y…un fuerte dolor de cabeza?

Vi un bonito anillo en uno de los dedos de mi madre, ella pareció notar mi mirada porque dijo:

-Este no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero voy a casarme.

La observe curiosa ¿mi madre iba a casarse nuevamente?

-¿Con quién?-consulte, no sabía que Sue haya estado con alguien.

-Bella-dijo Charlie, observe al padre de mi amiga-con Sue vamos a casarnos.

Nos observamos con Bella, ¿ahora seriamos una especie de hermanas?, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una habitación conocida, pero no era la que compartíamos con Bella, observe el rededor y vi una gran pared llena de CDs ¿Por qué razón estaba en la habitación de Edward?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Por fin desiertas Lizzie, estaba muy preocupado-dijo Edward acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-Te desmayaste-contesto, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta –Tu madre quiere hablar con voz.

Asentí Edward salió y entro Sue, mi madre parecía nerviosa, pensaba que iba a negarme a que se casara, ella era una persona responsable que supuestamente sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mi madre sentándose donde antes había estado Edward.

-Bien, supongo-respondí.

-Perdón, por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no supe cómo, pensé que te apondrías.

Negué con la cabeza, le pregunte como había sido que se habían conocido

-Con Charlie nos conocimos en el secundario –respondió-estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos pero luego nos separamos, aún no sabemos la razón pero simplemente dejamos de vernos y llamarnos, luego él conoció a Rene y yo a Harry, después de un año aproximadamente nacieron Bella y vos, pero hace unos años nos encontramos y parece que todo volvió a ser como antes, solo que ahora cada uno tenía una hija y no sabíamos si el que sean tan amigas era bueno o no.

-No me opongo a tu matrimonio con Charlie, ¿pero Bella está de acuerdo?

-Eso le digo a su padre, pero siento como si está preocupada por algo, pero tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

Le sonreí, en ese momento Edward entro con una gran bandeja.

-Bueno, los dejo solos, cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo mi madre señalando la mesa de luz sonde estaba mi celular.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, lo observe confundida, ¿Por qué tenía esa gran bandeja?

-¿Para qué es eso?-le pregunte curiosa, no tenía hambre, solo ganas de comer algo dulce, pero nada de lo que tenía en la bandeja parecía tener ni un gramo de azúcar.

-Para que comas algo-respondió pasándome la bandeja, mire la comida no muy confundida-¿no te gusta?

-No tengo ganas de comer esto, quiero algo dulce, como chocolate-aclare

-No podes comer ni azúcar ni chocolate-menciono.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte un poco molesta.

-Tienes hipoglucemia-explico

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunte

Luego de que Edward me explico que era un malestar del estómago que se producía por comer comida chatarra, le pregunte de qué forma podía mejorar.

-Tomando mucha agua, comiendo fruta y comida sana-respondió.

Hizo una mueca y comí lo que estaba en la bandeja, escuche una hermosa risa, observe a Edward.

-Me gusta la expresión que pones cuando algo no te gusta-menciono con una encantadora sonrisa, observe sus hermosos ojos verdes-¿te parece?

-Perdón, ¿qué? –consulte, ¿me había preguntado algo?

-Te pregunte si no te importa el quedarte acá, de esa forma mi padre, podrá seguir tu mejoría-Explico, lo observe y me mordí suavemente el labio-¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-Emm Si, digo No, no me importa el quedarme-dijo torpemente.

¿Acaso me gustaba Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	7. Problemas

**Capitulo 7: Problemas**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que estaba en la casa de los Cullen dos semanas en la que Edward estaba en la habitación de visitas porque yo estaba en la de él, aunque por las noches cuando todos estaban durmiendo el entraba en la habitación y empezamos a hablar de distintos, como música, libros, películas o las ultimas ocurrencias de sus hermanos, y peor aún, dos meses desde que Edward me gustaba.

-Las cosas cada vez se complican mas—le dije

— ¿Por qué? —consulto.

—Si mi madre y Charlie se casan, con Bella pasaríamos a ser algo así como hermanas y quedaría raro si dejas a una de ellas para estar con la otra —explique.

— ¿Y si no quiero hacer eso? —consulto.

—¿Piensas decirle a Bella que salga con voz, pero decirle a todos que yo soy tu novia? —dije.

—No — aclaro —me gustas.

Lo observe un tanto atónita, mientras él me miraba fijo a los ojos, no te mientas Lizzie dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

—¿Eso piensas decirle a Bella? —Interrogue.

El me sonrío, una hermosa sonrisa torcida, me mordí suavemente el labio, a el bajo la mirada y luego volvió a observar mis ojos.

—No — respondió

—¿Y ahora quien te gusta entonces? —le pregunte.

—Vos me gustas Liz —contesto antes de colocar una mano en mi mejilla y besarme, un dulce beso—me gustas mucho —susurro contra mis labios, se escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Quién fue? — pregunte alejándome de él, esto no debería haber pasado, Edward tendría que estar con Bella, ese fue el plan, pero yo termine enamorándome de él y el… no se qué siente ¿No te parece que está bastante claro?, el está enamorado de voz, dijo una voz en mi cabeza ¿pero si está confundido? ¿y si realmente no me quiere? Sal con él, se su verdadera novia y lo sabrás dijo nuevamente esa vocerita que ya se estaba volviendo insoportable, pero el salir con el no era la mejor opción menos aun si nos veían "enamorados".

El se acerco nuevamente a mí colocando una mano en mi mejilla.

—¿Qué sientes Lizzie? — consulto.

—Yo… emmm —trate de decir, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando una contenta Alice con muchas bolsa.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo Alice al vernos —Lizzie, te compre ropa nueva ¿Por qué no te la pruebas?, creo que es de tu talle.

—Si — aclare, levantándome de la cama, Edward me observo confundido, nunca me gusto ni el comprar ni el probarme ropa, pero estaba confundida, siempre las cosas me salían mal y quería que esta vez todo saliera bien y la única forma era que Edward y Bella estén juntos.

Luego de haberme probado toda la ropa que compro Alice, que por cierto era mucha, trate de evitar a Edward, pero no pude lograrlo por demasiado tiempo ya que en la cena volvimos a vernos.

—Lizzie —llamo tendiéndome una mano para que la tome.

Cuando estuve de pie escuche la voz de Alice.

—¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio? —consulto la pequeña Cullen.

—Si ella aceptara lo haría — Respondió, lo observe perpleja, el rio entre dientes antes de besarme —ven— susurro tirando de mi mano y llevándome a la cocina.

—Lizzie, ¿me estuviste evitando? —consulto.

—No —respondi rápidamente, pero él me sonrío.

—Lizz, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto sosteniendo una de mis manos.

—Yo…— ¿Qué debía decirle? No, dile que no dijo una voz en mi cabeza, Edward debe estar con Bella.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Por favor comenten.**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


End file.
